La suerte del coyote
by Prowlgirl
Summary: En letrero estaba escrito "Me has decepcionado" una dura frase, dirigida a un pequeño coyote. Esas tres palabras juntas, le dolieron más que todos los golpes y caídas que había recibido, durante su corta vida. Ahora, estaba completamente solo y a su suerte en el desierto o al menos eso es lo que él creía.
1. Depredadores y presas

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Utilizaré los siguientes signos y estilo de escritura durante toda la historia:

-El guion para los diálogos normales.

"Las comillas son para algo que estoy citando textualmente, pero también pueden funcionar como ironía dependiendo de la situación".

«Aquí estoy indicando que un personaje habla con base en letreros».

_Las cursivas indican pensamientos__._

Todos los anteriores, son para facilitar la lectura, espero que no salga al revés.

Bien el fanfic es clasificación **T**, porque para mí, algunas de las situaciones en las que se metían los Looney no son precisamente para niños, aunque yo los vi de pequeña xD, y pues ni en cuenta hasta que crecí, ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva y debo decir que aprecio esos dibujos animados mucho más que antes.

Después de ese breve comentario… les dejo con mi quinto fanfic.

**La suerte del coyote**

**Capítulo 1: Depredadores y presas**

La belleza del paisaje desértico se acrecentaba, conforme las exquisitas tonalidades cálidas se hacían presentes en la inmensidad del cielo. Aquel efímero y místico momento, podría deleitar incluso al corazón más despiadado y era seguro que cualquier alma dejaría lo que estuviera haciendo para apreciar la maravilla de ese escenario. Bueno en realidad, había un pequeño coyote de pelaje gris, que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención al espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía, sin pedirle nada a cambio. No es que el niño fuera un insensible, pero estaba tan agotado, que los brazos de Morfeo lo habían tomado bajo su cuidado desde hacía ya unos minutos en una formación rocosa que adoptó como refugio. Sobre la cabeza del niño, se encontraba un libro café con el título en letras doradas "1001 maneras de ser un mejor coyote" obra escrita por el mismísimo Wile E. Coyote. El chico, se veía tan exhausto que ni siquiera el descenso de la temperatura parecía hacerlo despertar, y lo cierto es que nada lo haría…

-¡Beep, beep!

Con excepción de ese sonido precisamente. Tan rápido como pudo, Calamidad, comenzó a trepar por las enormes rocas que formaban una pared. Tenía que encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de aquel llamado. A punto de llegar a la cima, la mala suerte del coyote se hizo presente, dos rocas flojas en las que quiso apoyar su mano y pie derechos causaron su deceso. Cayó sentando en el suelo, no fue un golpe muy fuerte, pues la arena aminoró el impacto.

Se quedó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, ese aparentemente simple suceso le recordó lo peor de su día. A su mente, vino la imagen del profesor Wile E. Coyote echándolo de su guarida, sosteniendo con firmeza un letrero que decía « Me has decepcionado ». Los ojos del peludo jovencito se inundaron de lágrimas ante aquel recuerdo. Se sentía realmente patético; su ídolo lo creía todo un perdedor y lo peor del caso, es que el pequeño coyote comenzaba a creérselo.

-¡Beep, beep!

Esta vez, estaba junto detrás de él. Después de todo el problema en que lo había metido, el pequeño Beep Beep, tenía el descaro de seguirlo hasta ahí para molestarlo. No señor, no se lo iba a permitir. Se levantó de golpe y giró velozmente para enfrentarse con el ave. Y cuando lo hizo, su ceño fruncido se esfumó dando paso a incontrolables temblores. Frente a él no había ningún ovíparo, sino la boca de un rifle que amenazaba con hacerle daño a la menor provocación.

« ¡Ayuda! » fue lo único que pudo escribir en un letrero.

El arma, era sostenida con fuerza por uno de sus maestros de la Looniversidad Acme, el cazador Elmer Gruñón y por si no fuera ya bastante malo, no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba el pistolero Sam Bigotes, sujetando uno de sus revólveres gemelos, ya que en la otra mano tenía un objeto cuadrado que, por causa de la oscuridad entrante, Calamidad no pudo distinguir.

El pequeño coyote, se alejó unos pasos hasta que su espalda topó contra la misma enorme roca de donde había caído cuando pensó en encontrarse con su compañero de clases. Los humanos, se acercaron en silencio con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. El dedo del pistolero se acercó peligrosamente al gatillo, y con un movimiento, tan rápido como sus pensamientos, presionó un botón y el sonido "¡Beep, beep!" se hizo presente. Una grabadora, eso era lo que había engañado al coyotito. Calamidad, estaba tan nervioso que lanzó hacia atrás el letrero que tenía su llamada de auxilio; como era comprensible, el pobre niño, llegó a pensar que una bala de plomo le arrebataría la vida. El del gran bigote, soltó una risotada por la reacción del niño coyote, al casi causarle un infarto lo llenó de satisfacción, después de todo, aterrorizar a pobres almas indefensas era la parte que más disfrutaba de su trabajo, sin contar con los beneficios económicos que obtenía de sus perversas acciones.

Durante cinco minutos, que parecieron una eternidad para el pequeño Tiny Toon, el pelirrojo, lo amarró con una larga soga desde los hombros hasta los tobillos; diciéndole que la única manera de escapar, sería arrastrarse como el gusano que era, pero que si se atrevía a intentarlo, él mismo le haría pagar por su osadía. Por su parte, Gruñón, se dedicaba a encender una fogata junto a la que descansarían él y su aliado. Ya era muy tarde para salir del desierto, así que simplemente esperarían a la primera hora de la mañana para partir.

Calamidad, trataba de dar con el porqué de su situación. Se suponía que esos hombres eran parte de la escuela donde él se pasaba largas horas estudiando. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que Wile E. le explicó que los Looney Tunes, se dedican enseñarles la mayoría de sus trucos a la nueva generación de comediantes animados con sumo profesionalismo, lo cual incluía no devorarse los alumnos en el caso de ser un depredador y no cazarlos, en el caso de ser un humano, al menos no antes de que los jóvenes se graduaran de la escuela. Todos los Looney habían firmado un contrato al respecto, incluyendo a Sam y Elmer. No obstante, los maestros no pueden ser monitoreados fuera de la institución, por lo que muchos intentaban saltarse esa regla, obviamente el truco estaba en que los altos mandos no los descubrieran.

Mientras el niño coyote pensaba en eso, los hombres se mostraban satisfechos con su cacería del día. El pequeño, ignoraba que no fue casualidad el que los humanos estuvieran en el desierto precisamente ese día. Ocurre que sus captores estaban conscientes de que para poder graduarse, cada estudiante debía ir con su mentor a realizar un total de 360 horas de trabajo de campo. Las horas eran repartidas, según les conviniera, tanto a los alumnos como a los mentores. Al ser Calamidad, un niño sumamente avanzado para su edad, no hubo problema alguno cuando Wile E. firmó para llevarlo consigo en un viaje al desierto que duraría dos semanas completas. No es que al canino le entusiasmara la idea de andar de niñera por tanto tiempo, pero era una buena oportunidad para volver a sus raíces y hacer que su alumno por fin dejara la amistad/rivalidad que demostraba con el pequeño Beep Beep para enfocarse de lleno a la rivalidad que había existido a lo largo de los siglos entre coyotes y correcaminos. Como era de esperarse, el mentor del pequeño corredor emplumado también viajaría al desierto con su protegido, sin embargo, en su caso solamente se quedarían una semana. Después de todo, lo que El Coyote enseñaría tenía que ver en su mayoría con atrapar a su presa y lo que El correcaminos instruiría estaría enfocado a salir victorioso frente a las trampas de los coyotes.

Sam que tenía acceso a todos expedientes de los estudiantes, aprovechó esta situación para llevar su plan a cabo y capturar al coyote gris. Por un instante, también pensaron en atrapar al pequeño correcaminos, pero tras pensar bien las cosas, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban listos para eso, al menos no todavía; ese pájaro era demasiado veloz.

Tanto Gruñón como Bigotes, sabían que no la tendrían tan fácil con Wile E. custodiando al niño, así que tomarían las debidas precauciones. No obstante, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando localizaron a Calamidad caminando por el desierto, sin la protección de su mentor, el pequeño parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo seguían. En un momento de distracción, creyeron que le había perdido la pista, pero la capacidad de rastreo de Elmer les ayudó a encontrarlo al poco tiempo y ahora estaba en sus manos sin posibilidad alguna de escape.

-Luce muy asustado – fue Elmer quien rompió el silencio.

-No te preocupes sucio coyote, no sentirás nada.

-¿En sewio?

-Sólo bromeaba su muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

-Sewiamente Sam, lo necesitamos con vida.

-¡Cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo! Conozco el trato – expresó molesto el hombre del gran bigote.

_-¿El trato?_ – pensó Calamidad, ahora estaba más confundido.

Los gritos del pistolero pararon, cuando se escuchó un silbido a unos metros detrás de ellos. Ahora los sorprendidos eran ellos, ¿cómo era posible? Se suponía que eran los únicos que conocían la ubicación actual del niño.

Cuando los villanos voltearon para dispararle a quien fuera que los hubiera seguido, sus ojos se convirtieron en corazones rosas palpitantes. Frente a ellos, se hallaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una hermosa hembra coyote de pelaje castaño, luciendo una risada cabellera rubia por debajo de los hombros. Los dos pares de ojos humanos la escanearon descaradamente de arriba abajo. Desde la puntas de sus largas orejas que salían de su sombrero negro; pasando por el pañuelo rojo que abrazaba su cuello; observando el chaleco y camisa sin mangas azabache; prestando especial atención a la forma en que su corsé café debajo del busto se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura; contemplando la manera en que su falda por arriba de las rodillas hacia lucir sus largas y delgadas piernas; y por último, su par de botas vaqueras que al igual que su falda eran obscuras como la noche.

Las mejillas del niño genio, se pintaron del mismo rojo de su nariz. No podía apartar la vista de la seductora fémina que tenía embrujado a sus captores y se hubiera quedado babeando por ella todo el rato, si en verdad se tratara de una mujer. Al contrario de sus profesores, Calamidad reconoció a los pocos segundos a Wile E. Coyote a través de aquel atractivo disfraz.

Tiempo atrás, el niño genio había analizado en la sala de proyección de la Looniversidad los episodios de los Looney Tunes donde El Coyote era el protagonista, entre aquellos cortos recordaba un par en donde su mentor se vestía mujer en sus infructuosos intentos para engañar a El Correcaminos **_(1)_**. No obstante, tener a Wile E. frente a él vestido de esa peculiar manera, no se comparaba para nada con lo que había visto en las pantallas de la escuela. Tenía que aceptarlo, ver a su modelo a seguir en ese disfraz lo ponía nervioso, en verdad, se había esmerado en verse como una atractiva hembra coyote.

Los villanos, todavía engañados por el astuto coyote se acercaron donde Wile E., ofreciéndole flores y chocolates que parecían hacer salido de nada, porque bueno, ¿dónde consigues ese tipo de obsequios a esa hora en medio del desierto? La "mujer" aceptó los obsequios, no obstante, dos segundos más tarde los soltó; toda su atención se fijó en la figura del coyotito prisionero. "Ella" se comportó como si hubiera visto la cosa más adorable del mundo y los hombres sin pensarlo siquiera, fueron por él. Tenían que ganar puntos si querían tener alguna posibilidad con la "fémina".

Retiraron la soga que sujetaba al niño y en su lugar Elmer, le había puesto un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello como si se tratase de un gatito mascota, tal vez para Peluso estaría bien, pero él se sentía ridículo con eso, aunque pensando mejor, ni siquiera su amigo gato se merecía ese trato tan absurdo. Los dos hombres lo tomaron al mismo tiempo por el pescuezo y se lo ofrecieron a la "dama" frente a ellos.

Él del traje de vaquera, aguantó una risita ante el cómico, aunque adorable aspecto de su joven pupilo. El chiquillo, estaba con los brazos cruzados, lucía realmente enojado por aquel intento de adorno que le habían puesto sin su consentimiento. Por fortuna, la loca pelirroja protegida de Elmer Gruñón, no estaba ahí. Wile E, estaba seguro de que si esa niña viese el aspecto actual de Calamidad, lo abrazaría/estrujaría hasta morir. Gracias al cielo, la demente amante de los animales estaba kilómetros de distancia.

Emocionada, la "mujer" estiró los brazos para recibir el presente de sus varoniles pretendientes. Con delicadeza, tomó al niño coyote y lo sentó en su regazo. Cuando Calamidad tuvo contacto con Wile E. se sintió adormecido ante el delicioso aroma que había logrado hechizar a los humanos; era una agradable fragancia de moras silvestres como las que se podían encontrar en los alrededores de la Looniversidad.

-¿Te gustó el regalo muñeca? –inquirió el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar galante.

Al escuchar la voz del humano, el coyotito acabo todo tembloroso sujetando con fuerza el cuello de Wile E., no es que el chico fuera un cobarde, pero ese pistolero le daba muchas razones para inquietarse. El castaño vestido de mujer, se contuvo para no golpear al tipo por asustar así a su estudiante. Lo único que hizo fue fingir una dulce sonrisa que hizo sentir al tipo en las nubes.

-¿Necesita ayuda señowita? – preguntó amablemente Elmer, señalando al coyote de pelaje gris quien se mantenía sujeto al cuello de Wile E.

Aunque el niño le estuviera asfixiando, la "mujer" negó con la cabeza y también le dedicó una linda sonrisa al cazador, quien comenzó a reírse tontamente. Sam, lo golpeó en la nuca para que se callara, celoso por tener que compartir la atención de la castaña con otro que no fuera él.

El coyote gris, continuaba tiritando de miedo y no parecía poder detenerse. Wile E. no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él, sabía que era en parte responsable del estado actual de Calamidad. Si no lo hubiera dejado a su suerte en el desierto, posiblemente el chiquillo nunca hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a esa peligrosa situación. No debió ser tan duro con él, tal vez le estaba exigiendo demasiado; si bien su alumno poseía una inteligencia por arriba del promedio y una sorprendente inventiva, todavía seguía siendo un niño que necesitaba ser protegido. Instintivamente, Wile E. envolvió al pequeño entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Sorprendido ante esta acción, el niño genio, paró de temblar y con lentitud soltó el cuello de su mentor. Su desconcierto se acrecentó al encontrar a su mentor observándolo con ternura. El coyotito, se había ruborizado tanto como era posible, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su ídolo vestido así y mucho menos a tenerlo tan de cerca. Antes de que pudiera escribirle algo, Wile E. lo acercó de nuevo contra la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien – le dijo en un susurro que sólo fue audible para el Tiny Toon.

Calamidad, no cabía en su felicidad, era la segunda vez que escuchaba hablar a su mentor. Sabía que Wile E. no se tenía permitido hablar y que tan sólo emitía palabra en momentos demasiado específicos de su vida. Recordó cuando lo escuchó por primera vez. Fue cuando estuvo a punto de morir por una larga caída de un rascacielos, su profesor favorito le había echado en cara que estaba en esa situación por no ser tan inteligente como él _**(2)**_. Al final de esa primera experiencia, el niño salió ileso a expensas de su maestro, por supuesto que, el castaño, se vengó por lo sucedido al día siguiente.

Parecía estar en un sueño imposible, el Wile E. Coyote que ahora le hablaba, no tenía la intención de hacerle sentir inferior, ni mostraba lástima porque su existencia estuviera llegando a su fin, éste Wile E. Coyote estaba siendo protector y realmente preocupado por su bienestar. Calamidad no puso objeción cuando su mentor, lo acomodó entre sus brazos con cuidado. Los latidos de Wile E. lo llenaron de una tranquilidad que creía irrealizable hasta ese instante y deseo que aquello nunca llegara a su fin.

-Saldremos de aquí, pero necesito que hables por mí ¿de acuerdo? – le murmuro al oído como si lo estuviera arrullando.

Calamidad, despertó de su sueño, no estaba solo con su maestro, en ese mismo lugar, había dos hombres que podían lastimarlos si no hacían algo al respecto. Asintió, entendiendo el porqué de la orden su mentor. Era lógico, Wile E. era un maestro del disfraz, no obstante, sacar los letreros para expresarse lo delataría.

Como simples espectadores Sam como Elmer, se habían quedado observando todo lo que acontecía delante de sus ojos, aunque no lograban escuchar nada de lo que la "dama" le decía al niño. Los humanos, ignoraban por completo lo que Wile E. tenía en mente. Elmer suspiraba de vez en cuando ante la alegría de la castaña, pero Sam era otra historia, pues desde su perspectiva solamente había un bombón protegiendo maternalmente a una pequeña sabandija que no la merecía y por eso envidiaba al insecto con cada célula de su cuerpo.

El pistolero, decidió que ya no miraría como una sanguijuela acaparaba las caricias de su "chica"; cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas a como diera lugar, así que lo primero que hizo fue sentarse junto a Wile E. para hacerle una pequeña proposición

-Nena ¿te gustaría probar un poco de Mula Skinner _**(3)**_? – preguntó Sam, esperando que "ella" no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Wile E., le habló al oído al niño, Bigotes frunció el entrecejo.

El niño pasmado, le enseñó un letrero al bandido– « Ella dice: "Se oye bien, pero prefiero un buen Vino Cactus _**(4)**_"».

El pistolero, se quedó sin palabras, había subestimado a la "nena".

Algo indeciso y ruborizado, el coyotito, mostró la continuación del mensaje– « "Me anima, si sabes lo que quiero decir, amor"».

Ante lo anterior, Sam, se quedó con la boca bien abierta. Dos dedos de la "fémina" fueron suficientes para colocar la quijada del pelirrojo en su lugar y cuando hubo terminado Wile E. le guiñó un ojo coquetamente al bandido.

Tal insinuación por parte del coyote hizo que el pistolero saltara emocionado, soltando disparo tras disparo al aire – ¡ESTA PRECIOSIDAD, SABE LO QUE ES BUENO!

-Señowita ¿está seguwa? quizás no sea una buena idea… – comenzó Gruñón quitándose el sombrero preocupado, sabía lo impertinente que se ponía su compañero bajo los efectos del alcohol.

El cazador, ocupó el lugar que Sam había dejado, cuando comenzó a brincar excitado.

El eterno perseguidor del Correcaminos, le susurró un nuevo mensaje a su pupilo, y aunque el coyotito no estaba muy feliz con todo lo que tuvo que escribir para Elmer, terminó mostrándolo tal y como Wile E. se lo pidió –« Ella dice: "Descuida estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí"» – y lo giró algo apenado – « "Eres tan lindo, ¿dónde habías estado toda mi vida, cariño?"».

Gruñón, se sonrojó al leer aquello y como todo un caballero tomó la mano de la "dama" y la besó suavemente. En una actuación bastante convincente, Wile E., colocó su mano libre sobre su pecho como asegurando que si no lo hacía su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo. Calamidad, estuvo a punto de apartar al tipo calvo de su mentor, pero al alguien se le adelantó.

Con rapidez, Bigotes, bajó a su ahora rival de la roca y se acercó a donde el coyote vestido de mujer -Espérame aquí preciosa, ya sale el mejor Vino Cactus de tu vida – dijo mirándola seductor, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla. "Ella", fingió sentirse avergonzada ante aquel acto tan repentino. Cuando Sam la soltó, el bajito se giró donde Elmer y cambiando a una actitud brusca, lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para llevárselo consigo donde tenía sus pertenencias, después de lo que se atrevió a hacer el calvo, estaría loco si lo dejaba a solas con su "mujer".

Cuando los hombres se alejaron lo suficiente. Calamidad, sacó un letrero totalmente alarmado -«¡Esa bebida es muy peligrosa!».

El castaño, arqueó la ceja confundido.

« He leído lo suficiente del Viejo Oeste para saber que no es una simple bebida alcohólica» – le escribió al interpretar la mirada de reproche y al ver que Wile E. se quedó tranquilo con su respuesta, giró el letrero para enseñarle la continuación de su mensaje – « Es peligroso, por favor, pensemos en otra cosa».

El coyote mayor, simplemente ignoró lo último, ya que se encontraba más interesado en lo que hacían los humanos.

« ¿Me está prestando atención?».

Wile E. seguía vigilando. Tomaría ventaja de sus conocimientos sobre los Looney Tunes.

Por un lado estaba, Elmer, un hombre poco brillante que practica la caza como un deporte y no para su supervivencia. Además de ser bastante educado y amable sobre todo cuando se trataba de mujeres; jamás le haría daño a chica aunque su existencia dependiera de ello. Así que, ese hombre, realmente no sería un problema siempre y cuando su identidad no quedara al descubierto.

« ¿Hay alguien en casa?».

Por otro lado, Sam un bandido agresivo y despiadado al que no le importaba ensuciarse las manos con tal de obtener lo que ambicionaba. En lo que se refiere a las mujeres, él tenía cierto encanto que usaba para embaucarlas por todo lo que tenían si eran mayores o para tener una buena noche si eran lo bastante atractivas para que el bajito se fijara en ellas; claro que, si las últimas se negaban a pasar el rato con él, al pistolero no le importaba ponerse rudo para satisfacer sus más bajos deseos.

« ¡Por favor, cambia de opinión, esto no es bueno!».

Los hombres, regresaron con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Por desgracia para el niño coyote, Sam Bigotes, logró leer su desesperada suplica, antes de que él pudiera ocultarla, así que actuó de prisa, pues podría ser que la chica le hiciera caso a ese chiquillo -Sabes muñeca, creo que sería mejor si dejas por un rato a esa sucia sabandija… quiero decir a ese lindo coyote que tienes ahí.

El pistolero, no oculto su felicidad al ver que la "muñeca" asintió y se dio a la tarea de levantar al pequeño de su regazo. El coyotito, todavía inseguro, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del castaño. Calamidad, conocía a su mentor, y de seguro, éste tenía un plan perfecto para sacarlos a ambos ahí; pero la idea de dejarlo en manos de los humanos no era algo que lo tuviera tranquilo.

El niño, sabía que el cruel destino del coyote era fallar en sus elaborados planes, y también sabía, como todos los habitantes de Ciudad Acme, que el predador siempre fracasa una y otra vez, sin importar el poderoso armamento al que tuviera acceso. ¡Esperen un momento! Justo ahora, ninguno de ellos era un predador, si no las presas y las presas de esa loca dimensión siempre salen victoriosas, aunque la situación se torne extremadamente difícil.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, en esta ocasión podían salir victoriosos… si es que el infortunio del coyote no intervenía primero.

* * *

Notas

_**(1) **__Merrie Melodies__, __Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner_ _series:__ véase el capítulo de 1952 _"_Going_! _Going_! _Gosh_!"

_**(2) **__Tiny Toon Adventures__/Tiny Toons__:_ _véase el capítulo 33 "Psychic Fun-Omenon Day/Fenómenos Psíquicos", en especifico la primera parte, titulada Piece of Mind /Equilibrio mental"._

_**(3) **__Mula Skinner, es una bebida alcohólica hecha con whisky y licor de __zarzamora__ (Wikipedia)._

_**(4) **__Vino Cactus, era una mezcla de __tequila __y té de __peyote__, que al igual La Mula Skinner, era consumida en "__saloons", __bar__es __típicos del __oeste __de los __Estados Unidos __en el __siglo XIX__ (Wikipedia)._

**_Aclaración:_** Coyote Calamidad, tiene una gran admiración hacia Wile E. y no otra cosa. El coyotito, se siente extraño porque, su mentor, jamás lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad y bueno el disfraz es demasiado convincente, pero eso es todo.


	2. Confía en mí

**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Utilizaré los siguientes signos y estilo de escritura durante toda la historia:

-El guion para los diálogos normales.

"Las comillas son para algo que estoy citando textualmente, pero también pueden funcionar como ironía dependiendo de la situación".

«Aquí estoy indicando que un personaje habla con base en letreros».

_Las cursivas indican pensamientos__._

*Mensaje de texto*

Todos los anteriores, son para facilitar la lectura, espero que no salga al revés.

Ok, esto sube un poquito de nivel, pero no demasiado, insisto sigue siendo **T**.

**Capitulo 2: Confía en mí**

La paciencia no era una virtud con la que Sam Bigotes, estuviera familiarizado. Fue un gran reto para él observar en silencio a una despreciable alimaña negándose a dejar el cobijo de su "nena". Malos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirlo; en el más leve, se veía a sí mismo arrojando a Calamidad a las profundidades de algún oscuro barranco. El villano estaba convencido, de esa y otras horribles maneras, la pequeña sabandija no volvería a meterse entre él y el territorio del que se apropiaría por cualquier medio.

En cuanto a Elmer Gruñón, quizás, él no era sobresaliente intelectualmente, no obstante, se dio cuenta que el coyotito estaba aferrado a la "dama" no por egoísmo o para salvar su pellejo, más bien, se notaba que el niño estaba sumamente preocupado por tener que abandonar a la "señorita"; era como si Calamidad y el cazador, compartieran la misma intranquilidad por dejarla a merced de un Sam alcoholizado. Ese pequeño era más noble de lo que pensaba y la vergüenza, lentamente comenzó a tomar posesión del cuerpo del humano; lo que un principio pensaba hacer con el niño, ahora empezaba a convertirse en algo inaceptable.

Wile E., intento quitar las manos del niño de su cintura, pero el de pelaje gris simplemente se rehusaba a ceder. Parecía que las extremidades de Calamidad estuvieran adheridas a su cuerpo con pegamento industrial o incluso algo más fuerte que eso.

Como siempre, Sam, llegó al punto en el que su desesperación se salió de la gráfica, así que intento acelerar las cosas, acercándole lo suficiente a la "muñeca" como para quitarle a la pequeña molestia de encima. Tomaría a ese mocoso del pescuezo y lo alejaría de su camino lo antes posible.

-¡Sam no debewías! – exclamó Elmer.

El pistolero, se giró para ver al calvo - ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción y la cercanía de los dedos del pelirrojo, Calamidad soltó a su mentor para clavarle los colmillos al malvado. Sin embargo, los reflejos del pelirrojo fueron lo bastante buenos para alejar su mano antes de que se quedara atrapada entre las fauces del coyote gris. Wile E estaba pasmado, Elmer con un ataque contenido de risa, Calamidad se había quedado con las ganas de comer carne y Sam parecía una cafetera llena de agua hirviendo.

El pelirrojo, apretó los puños y comenzó a gritarle al coyotito -¡COMO TE ATREVES, PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA, TE VOY A…

Las orejas de Calamidad bajaron de la misma forma que lo hicieron cuando lo apresaron y se abrazó nuevamente del castaño en busca de su protección. Ante todo aquello, Wile E., le lanzó al pistolero, una mirada parecida a la de una fiera que se encuentra profundamente ofendida.

-No te enojes muñeca, solamente estábamos jugando –aseguró el pistolero para arreglar las cosas - ¿No es así pequeño? – añadió, acariciando la cabeza del niño, revolviéndole el pelaje en el proceso.

El niño sinvergüenza le sacó la lengua a Bigotes. Sabía que el pelirrojo no iba a atreverse a lastimarlo con su maestro observando.

Sam, sonrió de oreja a oreja y habló tranquilo –Lo ves preciosa, así jugamos –pero apenas se volteó, masculló enojado - ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima sucio coyote…

Calamidad, rió para sus adentros.

Wile E., compuso el cabello revuelto de su pupilo -Confía en mí ¿quieres? – le susurró, acariciando gentilmente la mejilla del pequeño.

De nuevo, el Tiny Toon, se sentía extraño. ¡Por todos los cielos! Esa noche, Wile E., sin proponérselo realmente, lo había ruborizado más que en toda existencia. Calamidad, respiró profundo, no era momento para ponerse nervioso con el disfraz de su mentor, era tiempo de poner toda su confianza en que Wile E. los sacaría de esa situación y sin importar que, debía tenerle una fe ciega y fue por eso, que aceptó que su mentor lo sentara en una roca cercana, en donde no correría peligro.

Desde su posición actual, el coyotito, observó perfectamente como Sam le entregaba la bebida y como su mentor fingía beber de la misma. Bigotes, en verdad, tomó todo el trago, pero no le hizo ni cosquillas. Elmer, solamente observó el llamado vino cactus con desconfianza; alguien debía quedarse sobrio en caso necesario. Cuando los hombres no miraban, Wile E. logró tirar la bebida y pidió que le sirvieran más. Después de "beber su segundo vaso" se quitó el sombrero cuidando de que su peluca rubia permanecería en su lugar y empezó a abanicarse con el mismo.

-¡Guau! Dos y te enciendes, ¿verdad muñeca?

La "mujer" con una sonrisa y mirada provocativa fija en los humanos, sacó de su sombrero un labial rojo y comenzó a pintarse lenta y sensualmente, dejando atontados al par de hombres

El de pelaje gris, comenzaba a sudar frio – _No me gusta por donde va esto._

De pronto, la "chica" les dio la espalda a los humanos y golpeó el lugar junto a él indicando que le apetecía algo de compañía. Los hombres, estaban totalmente entusiasmados por la idea; "ella" por fin les daría su merecida recompensa.

- _¡Debo confiar en él!_ _¡Debo confiar en él!- _se repetía Calamidad una y otra vez, sin descanso.

-¡Ahí te voy muñeca!

-Sam, yo no creo que te esté llamando a ti.

-Es obvio que prefiere a un hombre de verdad.

-Yo soy tan hombre como tú, Sam. No discutiwe eso contigo.

-Por supuesto que no. Era de esperarse que no lo hicieras, cobarde. ¡Ahora, quítate! Mi nena y yo tenemos asuntos que atender.

-Eso no, tú sólo quieres aprovecharte de que bebió. Así que te sugiero que…

-¡A MI NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER, CAZADOR DE PACOTILLA!

-Ahowa menos que antes, voy a dejar que te acerques a la señowita.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡No me importa si no puedo dispararte debido al trato, pero aún puedo romperte la cara, calvo!

-_Ahí están de nuevo hablando de un trato._

El más bajo, golpeó al cazador en la nariz tal y como había amenazado y el otro logró conectarle un golpe en la quijada que lamentablemente no fue lo suficiente fuerte para dejar inconsciente al pistolero. Y así comenzó una riña entre dos aliados de fechorías.

Tan metidos en su confrontación estaban que el coyote adulto pudo pasarle una tarjetita al niño.

El chico la leyó - "_Wile E. Coyote, súper genio" _– el niño se rascó la cabeza y sacó un letrero casi enseguida « Ya tengo tres de éstas maestro ».

Wile E. sonrió apenado y giró la tarjeta de presentación que había reciclado para su mensaje.

Calamidad, leyó el mensaje correcto y comenzó caminar de puntitas alejándose de lugar donde se encontraba Wile E., no quería dejarlo sólo, pero se había prometido que confiaría en él.

Un simple descuido bastó para que Elmer, lograra sentarse sobre el pelirrojo, sosteniendo su bigote con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame ahora o te juro que te vas a arrepentir!

-¡No lo hawé!

Como era de esperarse, Sam, jugó sucio -¡Oh por los mil demonios, alguien está atacando a la muñeca!

-¿Qué? No se preocupe señowita yo la… - su frase se quedó a medias, el pistolero, lo había golpeado con la empuñadura de su revólver, dejándolo inconsciente con la lengua por fuera.

-Bueno, ya que me he desecho de esa molestia…- sintiéndose Speedy Gonzales, veloz y don Juan, corrió donde le esperaba su premio y sin consideración alguna, tumbó a Wile E. boca arriba sobre la enorme roca donde la había visto la primera vez, con una fuerza que parecía incongruente con su tamaño. –…tú y yo podemos tener una fiesta privada.

Las muñecas del coyote estaban aprisionadas, el agarre de Sam resultó ser bastante efectivo, Bigotes sabía lo que hacía, después de todo, había tomado experiencia con las mujeres que había sometido en el pasado. Wile E., se esforzó por ocultar su incomodad ante la forma en que el pelirrojo, barría su cuerpo con la mirada, como si estuviera examinando alguna mercancía antes convertirla en su propiedad.

Tal era la cercanía entre sus labios que El Coyote, podía sentir el sofocante aliento alcohólico del pistolero sobre su nariz. Estaban a pocos segundos de que ocurriera algo que estaría en las pesadillas del castaño por el resto de su vida.

-¡Junta esos hermosos labios y dale un beso a papá, muñeca _**(1)**_!

A pesar de lo malo que pareciera la situación el coyote se relajó, esperando paciente a que pasara lo que tuviera que ocurrir. Y así sucedió… tal como se lo había imaginado, todo en una milésima de segundo en la que no pudo hacer nada más quedarse ahí, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo caliente ajeno al suyo, mientras un estremecimiento le recorría toda la espalda.

El castaño, miró al hombre que yacía extremadamente tranquilo sobre su pecho y al alzar la vista, Calamidad estaba ahí, sosteniendo entre sus manos un enorme mazo de la marca Acme, con las iniciales W.E.C. El Coyote se quitó de encima el cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo. Al observar, el cuerpo del humano en el suelo, el Tiny Toon, lo golpeó al menos una cinco veces más, en verdad estaba muy molesto por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su maestro. El hombrecito, quedó hecho una tortilla en el duro piso, claro que a los pocos segundos el físico de Sam regreso a su estado original, pero seguía fuera de servicio.

La respiración del niño era tan profunda como le era posible. Llegó a tiempo, justo antes del ósculo, pero incluso sabiendo que los labios de su profesor no fueran mancillados por los del cruel vaquero, su enojo no lograba apagarse, así que levantó el mazo con toda la intención de golpear nuevamente al pistolero. No obstante, Wile E. logró quitarle el arma antes de un salvaje impacto, que no sería letal, pero de concretarse sí dolería y mucho.

El coyote adulto, guardó el arma y le pidió al niño que le ayudara a juntar los cuerpos de los hombres inconscientes. De un momento a otro, Wile E., sacó una hoja en blanco, en la que escribió unas cuantas frases, la besó como si se tratara de una obra maestra y terminó pegándola en la roca que había visto tanta acción ese día. El niño, intentó acercase para ver lo que decía, pero su mentor, lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera espiar el contenido, así que el pupilo, no tuvo más remedio que el de hacerse a la idea: jamás sabría el contenido del papel.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue demasiado silencioso. Wile E., quien había guardado su atractivo disfraz, se mostraba inmutable y eso no le daba buena espina al coyotito. Calamidad sabía que cuando su mentor se estaba tan serio, lo siguiente que vendría sería una tempestad de enormes dimensiones; en cualquier momento comenzaría el regaño de su vida por ser tan torpe como para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. Entonces, si iban a darle la reprimenda del siglo, tal vez era mejor acelerar las cosas. El niño se detuvo y Wile E, lo imitó.

« Lo siento ».

El castaño, leyó con seriedad el letrero que el pequeño coyote sostenía y se inclinó hacia él. El niño fue levantado por las axilas, ¿tan enojado estaba que había decidido lanzarlo por los aires? Aceptaría cualquier cosa, se merecía eso y mucho más, con tal de que su maestro lo perdonara por ser tan inepto. Al sentirse fijo sobre algo cómodo, el coyotito, abrió los ojos divisando las largas orejas de su mentor, casi pierde el equilibrio ante la impresión, pero Wile E. logró sostener su espalda para que no cayera y con mano libre le sostuvo una de sus manitas indicándole que debía mantenerse sujeto a su cuello para no caerse de cabeza sobre el suelo desértico. Wile E Coyote tenía sobre sus hombros al pequeño Calamidad.

« Yo también, lo siento pequeño » – fue su respuesta y sin más, retomó su marcha.

Calamidad, entendió que no volvería a escuchar a su maestro en mucho tiempo. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero, feliz de que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos.

Hacía tanto que Wile E. no estaba fuera hasta tan tarde; en el pasado la gran mayoría de sus intentos de cazar al correcaminos eran diurnos y muy pocas se extendían hasta altas horas de la noche. El Looney, no temía extraviarse en aquel terreno, era difícil que se perdiera en ese lugar que lo vio nacer, pero todavía así, agradeció mentalmente que la luna llena estuviera iluminando el cielo de esa noche. De pronto, se encontró caminando a paso lento por el desierto.

Aquel tranquilo andar de El Coyote, poco a poco fue adormeciendo al coyotito y el castaño optó por llevarlo en sus brazos lo que le restaba de camino. Fue tan cuidadoso, que el niño a penas y se incomodó cuando lo cambiaron de posición, es más en su joven rostro se podía ver dibujada una dulce sonrisa.

Lo que sintió Wile E. al ver al pequeño niño descansado tranquilamente entre sus brazos podía describirse en una sola palabra: nostalgia. Cada luna llena, cuando tenía casi la misma edad de Calamidad, su padre Cage E. Coyote _**(2)**_ lo llevaba al desierto para entrenarlo hasta que tan solo faltaban un par de horas para que el sol volviera a salir. Recordaba a la perfección lo exhausto que quedaba después del adiestramiento de su estimado padre y como Cage E. siempre terminaba llevándolo en brazos hasta su antiguo hogar. Era como si ahora mismo, estuviera viviendo un Deja Vu, desde una perspectiva diferente.

Cuando, llegó a su guarida se fue directo a su habitación, acostó al pequeño en su cama en lugar del catre que le había preparado, le retiró los tenis y terminó por arroparlo. Tal vez, lo estaba mal educando, pero una noche no le hacía daño a nadie. Se sentó en la orilla de la colchón, no tenía la intención de dormir; estaría en vela toda la noche para cuidar el sueño de su pequeño pupilo.

Observó al niño descansando apacible. A pesar de las desventuras del día, el coyotito sonreía como si estuviera teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Wile E. no pudo evitar sentirle dichoso al ver a su alumno tan risueño. Y fue entonces, que como cada noche comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos del día.

* * *

Esa tarde

Para la mayoría, quizás sería algo sin importancia, pero para Wile E. fue inaceptable encontrarse a su alumno más destacado jugando a las damas con el pequeño Beep Beep cuando el específicamente le dijo que no lo hiciera. Tal descaro era inaceptable, el niño había roto una de las reglas fundamentales de la cadena alimentaria. Lo peor es que parecía ser el único al que le importaban las leyes de la naturaleza, pues El correcaminos estaba demasiado relajado con el asunto, para el ave era algo normal y aceptable que los niños actuaran de ese modo. Cosa que enfureció más al castaño, los coyotes y los correcaminos no podían ser amigos y ni aunque pasaran 7 siglos **(**_**3)**_ eso cambiaría. Wile E. se fue tirando letreros con maldiciones y el coyotito lo siguió avergonzado. Al llegar a su hogar, el castaño, cerró con fuerza la puerta de madera que le había puesto a su habitación y estuvo ahí por al menos una media hora, 30 minutos en los que Calamidad estuvo sentado afuera del cuarto, sin saber qué hacer o pensar al respecto. Cuando su maestro salió aún estaba enojado y con un letrero que decía « Me has decepcionado » y sin escribir más lo echó de la guarida y para rematar le aventó uno de sus libros para ver si así aprendía algo. Tres días solo en el desierto serían suficientes para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Después de expulsar al niño, el castaño se dirigió a donde sabía que probablemente se encontraba su rival a esas horas antes del anochecer. Tardó un poco más de una hora, pero al fin lo halló junto con su odioso y emplumado alumno. Tenía que arreglar asuntos con él por ser tan laxo con las reglas del desierto. De pronto, cerca del lugar de los hechos, un pequeño correcaminos pasó junto a él a toda velocidad, por un momento parecía que se iba a detener para decirle algo, pero cambio de opinión y se fue ¿Podría ser que El Correcaminos le dio un merecido regaño? Miró en la dirección de donde el pequeño Beep Beep había salido y ahí a lo lejos, divisó a El Correcaminos.

Acechándose sigilosamente logró ponerse detrás de él. Era extraño, pero el ave estaba demasiado concentrado, observando por un hoyo a través una roca. Wile E, se hubiera puesto a indagar, pero en vez de eso aprovecho para tomar del cuello al emplumado con firmeza.

« Después de todo este tiempo, al fin eres mío »

El Correcaminos, en lugar de asustarse, sonrió al verlo y sacó un letrero « Que bueno que llegaste Wile E. »

« ¡No se supone que te alegres! »

« Necesito que veas esto » escribió el ave enseñándole al agujero en la roca.

« Soy un genio, necesitaras más que eso para hacerme caer »

« Es muy importante »

« Ya te dije que no »

El Correcaminos, lo miró suplicante « Por favor, Wile E, confía en mi »

El Coyote, suspiró profundamente « Está bien, pero la pagaras caro si es un engaño »

Wile E. observó, lo que El Correcaminos quería enseñarle con tanta desesperación. El castaño, se quedó confundido con lo que vio a través el hueco en la pared. En las cercanías se encontraban Sam y Elmer y no precisamente para una visita social.

« ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí y armados? »

« No lo sé, pero están siguiendo a Calamidad »

« ¡¿Qué?! «¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! »

« Los escuche, llevan dando vueltas por un rato »

« No me digas que tú… »

«Pequeño Beep Beep me ayudo a mover el rastro…» volteó el letrero «… sin embargo, me temó que lo han vuelto encontrar» y mostro otro más «él, quería seguir ayudando…» y volteó este también «…pero por su seguridad le pedí que se fuera»

« ¿Sabes dónde está Calamidad? »

« Lo vimos subir a la formación rocosa de ahí »

« ¿Hace cuanto? »

« Como una hora»

Wile E. se sorprendió al leer eso. Los correcaminos eran de admirarse, sobre todo su correcaminos que incluso cuando el coyotito no era su responsabilidad se había preocupado por vigilar hasta que el castaño llegara. Y eso, era mucho más de que él había hecho por el pobre niño.

« Espero que entiendas, debo ir a cuidar a Beep Beep »

« Lo entiendo » al fin Wile E se dignó a soltarle el cuello.

« Gracias Wile E. » giró el letrero « Y algo más _**(4) **_»

« ¿Qué? »

« Cuando lo ayudes, recuerda que todavía es un niño » lo volteó « No seas muy duro con él ».

Wile E. hizo una mueca, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el consejo del ave.

« Nos vemos Wile E. »

El Correcaminos se preparó para salir de ahí, pero antes de comenzar a correr, Wile E. lanzó a sus pies un último letrero, con un claro «Gracias».

«De nada Wile E.» y se fue dejando un rastro de polvo atrás de él.

_-Aunque hoy te haya dejado libre, siempre hay un mañana correcaminos y tú y yo sabemos que algún día serás todo mío. _

El castaño, tomó un celular mando un mensaje *Estimados distribuidores de Acme, necesito que me manden con urgencia los siguientes productos….* Tras escribir su lista envió el mensaje.

Al poco tiempo, llegó una gran caja de entrega inmediata y El Coyote procedió a revisar el contenido con una sola cosa en mente, debía sacar al niño del peligro, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para ponerlo a salvo.

* * *

Miró por última vez al niño dormido antes de ir a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentirse jubiloso.

Wile E. Coyote, siempre se consideró un genio solitario, con una pésima suerte. Pero, a partir de ese día tendría una nueva forma de ver las cosas. Todo estaba claro, el jamás estuvo sólo, y tampoco fue tan desafortunado como él creía. Desde muy pequeño, tuvo a su padre, quien lo cuidó hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo y aunque le costara aceptarlo también tenía al Correcaminos, su razón para despertarse todas las mañanas, su objetivo en la vida. Y ahora, se sumaba Calamidad, un coyotito gris, quien anhelaba llegar a ser como él algún día.

La suerte del coyote… no es tan mala después de todo. El mismo, se aseguraba que jamás había sido mejor.

* * *

_**Notas **_

_**(1) **__Los fans de los Looney Tunes, saben que no miento, así es como Sam se expresa con las mujeres y si les queda alguna duda vean el corto "Hare Trimmed/Viuda en Peligro"_

_**(2) **__En este caso les recomiendo "__Little Go Beep/Pequeña Oveja Negra__" __un corto que salió en el año 2000 sobre El Coyote y El Correcaminos cuando eran pequeños. . _

_**(3) **Bueno aquí estoy haciendo una referencia a los Loonatics donde se ve una relación de amistad cercana entre Rev Runner y Tech E. Coyote. Que de hecho a mí no me molesta, es más, me parece interesante como el tiempo puede cambiar la forma de pensar de algunas especies. Bueno sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de los padres de Rev, quienes no están muy contentos con el hecho de que su hijo tenga amistad con un coyote._

_**(4) **__Ya sé que esta parte es seria y sentimental, pero no puedo evitar acordarme de El Tío de Jackie Chan Adventures/ Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan xD_

Bueno, con esto termina la parte de Wile E y Calamidad con la participación especial de El Correcaminos y el pequeño Beep Beep. Espero que les haya gustado, subiré un tercer capítulo, que aclara una cosita, pero dejará más dudas…

En cuanto a porque disfrace a Wile E. de mujer, pues le diré crossdressing es muy usado por algunos de los Looney Tunes como táctica de engaño y a muchos incluyéndome nos parece divertido y lindo.

Por último, aunque fastidie, recalco este fanfic es clasificación **T** y a mi parecer es bastante leve en comparación con otras cosas que visto en la TV. Incluso, tiene menos acción lo ocurrido en el capítulo de Taz-Mania, titulado "A Young Taz's Fancy", ese creo que de plano debieron ponerle una advertencia no apto para niños menores de 12. Por cierto, los invito a verlo, a mi me dio un ataque de risa :)


End file.
